


What I want from you.

by tyomawrites



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't know how it happened, Inspired by something I wanted to see in a long time, M/M, Smut, but it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty's prices are always high, but this was just stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I want from you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativEvitageN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativEvitageN/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Consultation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112524) by [NegativEvitageN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativEvitageN/pseuds/NegativEvitageN). 



> Unofficial sequel to Consultation by NegativEvitageN
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Smut near the end.  
> 564 words in 10 minutes.

"What I want from you Gregory…is something no one else can give." Moriarty is leaning into him, holding onto his lapels and Greg can't help but flinch back.

"Do we have a deal?" Lestrade hates have to make deals with criminals, Moriarty worst of all.

"And why would you come too me to help you, wouldn't Sherlock be able to prove it."

Lestrade gave a frustrated sigh, rubbing his face with the heel of his palms in annoyance.

"Bastard got himself thrown out of court. Can't shut up for more than two seconds." He groaned, letting his hands fall too his sides.

"Sounds like him." Jim frowned, before looking back at Lestrade.

"I'll do it, but you owe me a favour. I get to collect it anytime I want, whatever I want, where ever I want." He smiled at Greg, who nodded in response. "Now shoo. I'm have work to do.

 

 

* * *

 

Okay so he did agree to Moriarty's terms, and when Alex Crawford turned up dead in the Thames next morning, one clean bullet hole through the centre of his forehead. Only did he realise that Moriarty would obviously show up during work. While  _he_ was at work! And lock his office door behind him.

"What are you doing here?!" Lestrade hissed as Jim slammed the door shut, strutting in like he owned the place.

"Collecting my reward." He stalked around the desk with ease and pulled Lestrade up by the collar of his shirt and pressed his lips swiftly against the DI's.

Lestrade was used to being surprised... but this was a whole other thing.

jim was biting, sucking and bruising his lips with a powerful force, bunching Lestrade's collar in his hits and twisting the fabric until they broke the kiss.

Greg was panting when they pulled away, lips plump, pink and swollen with his cheeks flushed red

"What the hell was that?" He almost shouted, before Moriarty turned him against the desk and bent him over it.

"You'll like this detective." Jim whispered seductively, his breath hitting the shell of Greg's ear.

One hand on Lestrade's waist while the other unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, feeling the straing erection under the layer of cloth.

"You do don't you." Jim teased, slipping his hand inside his boxers and stroking him slowly.

"Nnghh Ji-mmm." Lestrade groaned in desperation.

He felt Moriarty's cock rub against the crack of his arse, against his hole and he let out a whimper.

Jim, being Jim, slicked up a finger and pushed it inside the detective, listening to the sounds he made and indulging in them.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When he let out a particularly loud moan, Jim would clamp his free hand over his mouth and whisper dirty things he would do in his ear while thrusting sharply into him, hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy.

"Oh god... nghhh J-im..." He managed through the whimpers that escaped with every thrust. "Going to come-" 

Jim wrapped his arm around Lestrade's waist giving him two long, hard strokes, before bringing him to completion as he finished three thrusts after inside the detective.

"Thank you for the payment darling." He whispered into Greg's ear. "I'll see you around sometime." He left with a kiss on the cheek, looking as if the event before had never happened, leaving Greg in a mess bent over the table, exhausted and fucked out.


End file.
